oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Lighthouse
The Lighthouse is an area north of the Barbarian Outpost, and features prominently in the Horror from the Deep quest. The Lighthouse can only be entered during and after the quest; however, the island itself can be visited prior to starting the quest. Its dungeon is a popular place for players to kill dagannoth for Slayer. Jossik can be found upstairs after completing the aforementioned quest. He runs a general store and will provide players with God books, as well as replace any that are lost. Getting there The fastest way getting there is fairy ring code . Players can get there from the Barbarian Outpost by jumping across the northern basalt rocks that protrude from the sea. It is possible to slip on the rocks, which results in the player falling into the water, being swept back to shore, and taking damage. It is noted that having an Agility level above 35 increases the likelihood of successfully jumping across the rocks. Players seem to have a lot of trouble getting over the rock as the character "fails" to jump over it several times. Another route of access is via a bridge, which is fixed during the quest. The bridge is located in the south-western part of the Fremennik Province. If the bridge has not been fixed, the player can jump across it, but this will cause damage. Besides the fairy ring, there are three teleports that arrive near the Lighthouse: * A Games necklace or the Minigame Group Finder teleport to the Barbarian Outpost. * Teleport to House, if the player's house is at Rellekka. * An Enchanted lyre teleport to the entrance to Rellekka. The Lighthouse The Lighthouse is the start point of the quest Horror from the Deep, and is where most of the quest takes place. It cannot be entered until Larrissa, who stands outside the Lighthouse, gives the player the Lighthouse key. After unlocking the door for the first time, the key is no longer needed. Ground floor The ground floor has the stairs to the first floor and a metal ladder to the basement. First floor The first floor is the room for the Lighthouse's tender. It contains a bed, bookcase, two sets of drawers, and stairs leading up and down. Jossik can be found here after the player rescues him in the quest. He replaces Silas as the keeper of the Lighthouse. Jossik runs a general store in this room. Besides the usual items like hammers and rope, the store also sells: * Poison. This is not weapon poison. Instead, it is a poison that is used in some quests, such as Ernest the Chicken. * Pestle and mortars and vials, both of which are used mostly for Herblore. * A large variety of alcoholic beverages: brandy, dwarven stout, gin, Greenman's ale, grog, vodka, whiskey, and Wizard's mind bomb. Jossik will replace a player's damaged book or god book if it is lost, with collected pages intact. If a player completes a god book, Jossik will also sell them a new one for 5,000 coins. Second floor The second floor contains the light and its mechanism. The player repairs the mechanism during the Horror from the Deep quest. The Lighthouse building is difficult to see from the ground, but a better view of it is possible on this floor. Basement The basement contains the ladder back up, a small pool of water, and a door to the north. Beyond the door is a foyer with a ladder down into the dungeon. At first, the door is a "strange wall" which the player activates during the quest. Once activated, the wall becomes two one-way doorways. The eastern door is used to enter the foyer from the basement and the western one is used to enter the basement from the foyer. After the quest, you can re-enter the dungeon by clicking on the piece of plank wall beside the door ("open wall"), since clicking on the door itself will only show a puzzle. Dungeon below the Lighthouse.]] The dungeon is a single large chamber. The westernmost part is a pool of water, presumably connecting to the sea outside, while the rest is dry land. After the quest, the dungeon is crawling with many dagannoth. It is a multi-combat area, and the dagannoth here, although moderately strong, are inaccurate in their attacks and are not as powerful as their levels suggest. The lower level dagannoth shoot spikes at players as a rather poor Ranged attack, and the higher level dagannoth attack with a slightly more accurate close-range (Melee) bite. Many dagannoth wander about near the entrance ladder, so players should be prepared for combat as soon as they descend into the dungeon. Personalities * Jossik * Larrissa * Silas Monsters * Dagannoth * Dagannoth mother (only during quest) Quests * Horror from the Deep (required to enter the Lighthouse) Music * Lighthouse * Out of the Deep (unlocked during Horror from the Deep quest) Trivia * Horrors of the deep, and the dagannoth creature and sprite are all references to the short story " " written by H.P. Lovecraft. * The basalt rocks north of Barbarian Outpost may be in reference to the in northern Ireland. Category:Buildings Category:Quest locations